Valentines' Day Percy Jackson Style
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: AU: ON a count down to Valentines' Day I made this. Enjoy Based off the movie


"Happy Valentines' Day!"

Percy:

"Rachel wake up!" I said and she awoke "I no longer want to be your boyfriend anymore." I pulled out a box and said, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare will you be my wife forever and eternity?"

"That's cheesy- YES! OMigod how did you get daddy to say yes?"

"I had to ask for your father's permission? People still do that? Wait- your father hates me and he'll say no. "

"No, I'm pretty sure he'll say yes after all your proposing to me on Valentines' Day! Now let's get ready, I don't want you to be late for your job at the flower shop!"

"Yeah, sure for you Rachel. Maybe I'll stop by your father's place before work."

"Alright, let me get dressed." Since Rachel couldn't be an artist, she's a successful gallery owner, that have made trillions of dollars, and for some reason she stuck with me – a boy working at a flower shop to become a marine water expert person or whatever.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed to." I wear a white shirt and khaki shorts, and flip flops. I look decent. I flip open my phone and call Grover my best friend and aspiring animal and envirment activist for a ride.

"Hey man can I get a ride?"

"Why? Did she say no?"

"No! She said yes!"

"Really? Are you sure?" asked a voice

"Wait Annabeth no wait why are you two surprised?"

"I was talking to Grover for a ideas for his wedding scenery." Right, Grover and his fiancée, Juniper are getting married this summer. Juniper is a curly-haired dirty-blonde with green tints in it. Annabeth was helping with the marriage arrangements.

"No reason and I'm outside dude."

"Thanks, bye. Bye Annabeth"

"Bye." And we hung up

I got into the car, and asked him to make a stop at Dare HQ.

"Um, hi Jenna. Can I talk to Mr. Dare?" I greeted his secretary

"Sure in a moment." And she called him on the phone "Hello sir? Mr. Jackson"-I shivered Mr .Jackson sounded weird-"is here… yes, right away sir. Go right in Percy." She smiled

"Thanks." An I walked in and took a seat "Sir may I marry your daughter?" the question shocked him but he regained his poker face.

"No, you aren't fit for her or able to supply her with a natural lifestyle. You won't be able to support a family or her for that matter. And besides I don't like you." Of course he doesn't Rachel never wanted to marry me did she?

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time sir."

Thalia:

"Awww, Annie I practically raise you for your life and you repay me by not coming to my party?"

"Thals, it's a I-Hate-Valentines'-Day party, and I'm in relationship, it'll make no sense."

"You can break up with him."

"We're in a happy relationship- he baked me heart-shaped cookies this morning. They didn't taste good but it's still sweet."

"Fine rub it in."

"I'm sorry the only relationship you have is chocolate, work and your phone, but can't you be happy for me?"

"I'll go to the party by myself, and then go buy a million cats for me to live with."

"Relax, besides get ready Nico's coming to pick you up. And don't you have an interview with Taylor Momsen?"

"Shit! I forgot! What should I wear?"

"For Taylor Momsen or Nico?"

"Taylor Momsen, duh! Why would I get dressed for Nico? We're just friends."

"Rachel and Percy were _just friends_ once; now look at them they're getting married… how long do you think that'll last?"

"Annie, the boy's in love and you're in a relationship let him go." I say in a teasing voice

"Never mind, later" she hangs up, how rude

So I get dressed in a see-through blouse with electric blue fishnet long sleeves under, and under that is a black lacy tank top. As for my bottoms- black trousers, one leg with ripped white fishnets, and the other one is the same only neon green. And my favorite knee-high combat boots with blue laces. I spike my choppy pixie cut and leave the blue streaks dangling down or into low thin mini ponytails. I cake my eyes with mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. I put pink lip gloss on, and my hoop earrings. I hear honks.

"Nico! I'll be right down!" Good lord can't he wait

"Jason, wake up! I'll be late." Thank god he woke up! I threw him a pair of pants, socks and a polo shirt. Dear lord how can he stand wearing those, they're so uncomfterble.

"Thals what are you wearing?" he asked groggily

"Clothes." I simply answer. Another honk

"Get ready or Mrs. O'Hara will have a cow."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, here's your lunch money and Katie'll be a tad late after school- that's okay she watch you at dad's house." Our parents were separated you see I was a one night stand and dad married Mrs. O'Hara or Hera as she wants to be called. Anyway then dad secretly comes back for a while and he and mom create Jason. He leaves once again, mom dies, and he adopts us both. I now have a job and watch Jason every time dad or Hera goes someplace, and if I'm busy Katie watches him.

Another honk.

"Dear lord! Nico stop honking!" I grab Jason and we make a run for the door but Hera is blocking our way.

"Thalia," she says firmly "Where are you going dressed like _that_?"

"Work, Hera, work, now out of my way because I'm going to be late."

"What is your job exactly? A hooker, like your mother?"

"No I'm an entertainment reporter, and my mother wasn't a hooker she was a starlet, now move." And I shoved her out of my way and climbed into Nico's convertible and Jason did the same.

"What took you so long?" Nico asked

"Hera wouldn't get out of my way."

"What are you wearing?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Clothes! I'm wearing clothes! What do you people want me to wear? Nothing?" He turned red as a tomato "So are you coming to my party?"

"You're I-Hate-Valentines'-Day party that I never attend?"

"Fine, but I'll have you know you should get over her. Bye Jason"

"Who's her?"

"You know, what was her name again? Victoria? Valerie?"

"Vera, and for your information I am over her."

"Mhmmm."

"Whatever, so are you stopping by for your bracelet anytime soon?" he asked, he was referring to a Medusa bracelet necklace I left at his store last week.

"Maybe later, I've got business to attend to. Didn't we have to pick up Hazel?"

"Crap!" and I laughed.


End file.
